Enemigo inmune
by Reika-chan93
Summary: Zoro tiene un nuevo rival que compite con él por el amor de Nami. Sin embargo es cuestión de tiempo para que cambie de parecer con él [ZoNa]


**Resumen: Zoro tiene un nuevo rival. Uno que conseguirá doblegarlo sin mucho esfuerzo, y al que luego (como si eso no fuera poco) incluso le agarra cariño.**

 **[ZoNa]**

 **Enemigo inmune**

Ambos la miraban con la misma admiración. Sonreían de verla bella, alegre y -casi- siempre dispuesta; y ella no podía evitar reír por la atención que recibía de ambos (como cualquier mujer que recibe el amor de dos hombres, hombrecillo en este caso).

Zoro ocasionalmente miraba con recelo a aquel rival. Le había quitado gran parte del tiempo y cariños de Nami, y eso lo hallaba casi imperdonable;contando además que desde el comienzo su relación entre ellos no fue la mejor. Apenas se conocieron Zoro recibió una ligera bofetada de su parte en el rostro, y más humillado por las risas de la pelinaranja, tuvo que conformarse con largar una rabieta y no osar a tocarle ni un mínimo cabello al enemigo. Ni siquiera gritarle era una opción, pues Nami lo hubiera golpeado de tal forma que le hubiera roto el coco. Y era porque este enemigo era un enemigo inmune.

Lo más molesto de todo era el extraordinario parecido que tenían, el cabello, la fuerza (medida en esa primera bofetada y una que otra patada recibida de algún acercamiento) e incluso la expresión de poca pulga. Sin embargo él tenía los ojos de Nami.

Y sobretodo le recordaba y lo comprometía más en su deber de protector. Ya no sólo protegía a Nami, si no que tenía que cuidar del pequeño niño que le había dado la pelinaranja, y que por su cuerpito frágil era doble esfuerzo.

A veces, cuando quedaban en silencio esperando a que se durmiera prendido del pecho de su madre, Zoro reparaba en la diminuta mano que se aferraba a sus ropas; tan pequeña... Y sin desearlo se le venía una dicha desconocida que no podía ocultar. Su máscara de hombre rudo y casi invencible, sin debilidades, caía irremediablemente y dejaba escapar una sonrisa de ternura. Entonces, cuando Nami lo descubría, lanzaba una risa moderada, como para no despertar al niño, y le preguntaba: "¿ _tengo que ponerte un babero también?_

Sólo así Zoro volvía a su expresión inicial, fruncía el ceño, con cruzaba los brazos y volteaba la mirada. Él ya dormía.

Zoro, lejos de conseguir su siesta en cualquier lugar, imaginaba. Imaginaba cómo sería convivir con ese hombre en estado de semilla, pasar sus tardes entrenando para ser un gran espadachín, moderando sus pesas, quizá cruzando el mundo con él. O tal vez tropezando con sus mapas tirados por los pasillos, o imitando a su tío en el 'arte' de perseguir mujeres.

Inevitablemente volcán a sonreír, casi podía sentir el orgullo anticipado que sentiría, y quizá por sus risas contagiosas podría dejarse llevar.

De nuevo unas risas le sacaban de su pensamiento y abría los ojos. El perfume de la mujer que bien conocía y que se acercaba seductoramente a él y se detenía a unos pasos, llegaba antes y cobraba vida haciéndole una seña para que se levantara.

-¿De nuevo soñando?

Ya sin poder ocultárselo, el peliverde asiente. La sujeta de la cintura y busca con su mano descubrir la forma completa de su rostro. La observa detenido, en tanto ella, algo nerviosa como cuando apenas descubría cuánto necesitaba a ese idiota, tiembla y se ruboriza, deteniendo el corazón del espadachín.

Él le entrega el beso que tanto desean, recorre su boca y la calidez de su mujer se ajusta a su cuerpo, como si ese abrazó fuera sólo para sus brazos.

Un llanto apagado les recuerda que no están solos, se sonríen, y tomados de la mano regresan al cuarto. Él levanta al pequeño con cuidado, rogando que no sea que tiene que cambiar su pañal o que fuera a vomitar. El Zoro diminuto hacia silencio y los mira. Algo muy parecido a una sonrisa se dibuja en el niño y crea el efecto en el peliverde mayor. Y ¿cómo no sonreír? Si está ante un oponente bueno, uno que del ha ganado con casi nada, que ha usado tácticas de las que no de tener idea que utilizó, que es capaz de doblegarlo sin remedio, y que ha conseguido su amor en unos pocos meses de estar con ellos. Su enemigo inmune intocable, y el único al que podría amar y guiar hasta que la muerte decida llevárselo.

 **Mi primer fic para este anime (no el último para esta pareja porque me encantan!) y espero que les haya gustado n.n**


End file.
